


Riley's Cookie Chase

by ZandarLantyriel



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: #CupidChargedChiley, 'Vantage Point' POV, Cookies, Everyone's after Riley, I promise, It will make sense as more chapters post, Layered/Woven Chapters, M/M, Pogo!Koda, Rake!Tyler, Shirtless Yoga, Sir Ivan's Past, TeamMom!Kendall, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandarLantyriel/pseuds/ZandarLantyriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has baked cookies and they're suddenly irresistible to everyone. He desperately protects his cookies, but everyone has their own method to getting at them. Koda is apparently a cookie ninja. Chapters are woven and layered in 'Vantage Point' style. Slash themes. Story constantly evolving- Will get fluffy and crack-y. Chiley endgame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The A-Bakening

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Inspired by "When Logic Fails" and Koda's love for cookie. Riley bakes cookies. But something is not right- everyone seems to want them and will stop at nothing to get them. Riley goes to ridiculous lengths to protect his cookies. Koda is apparently a cookie ninja. Set right before Ep. 3- "Nightmare in Amber Beach". Warning- Minor OOC for Riley being hyper-vigilant of his cookies.
> 
> Note: This story is constantly evolving, even older chapters as it chronicles the events over one day. Subsequent chapters will layer and weave in ala 'Vantage Point'. Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated as I have been out of practice for over 8 years. Thanks!

The Dino Bite was finally closed for the evening and the air in the kitchen wafted with the glorious aroma of freshly baked giant chewy chocolate-y chip cookies as Riley stacked them with care on his lime green plate; beaming with a sigh of satisfaction. All the while, he kept cautious watch for the big blue cookie monster himself- Koda. Freezing for a moment, his eyes darted to the kitchen doors. They remained perfectly still. "Thought so" he sighed, releasing a baited breath.

Fortunately, Koda went for a run with Tyler in the park so he was free to bake in peace, but one could never be too careful. Especially when- "NO, KODA!" *THWACK* Riley spun to chastise an upside-down, spatula-faced Koda- only to find a poor, innocent dazed Heckyl stumbling back against the pantry.

"Heckyl! Oh gosh, I'm SO sorry- I- I thought you were Koda!" The stupefied undercover supervillain blinked at the many pretty stars swimming in his vision.

"Mmmmmmmnnnnnno problem, Riley! Glad I could help." slurred Heckyl as he promptly keeled forward into Riley's arms.

With an exasperated sigh, Riley dragged the unconscious Heckyl into an empty booth out in the café. How was he going to explain this? "Hey, Riley- WHOA" called Shelby walking into the café and happening upon the possibly concussed waiter. "What happened to Heckyl?"

"My spatula", Riley replied with an embarrassed wince.

"Really, Riley?" Shelby chastised. "Aren't you being just a LITTLE paranoid about your cookies?"

"No" Riley immediately retorted.

"This isn't the first time you went cuckoo protecting your cookies. What about that time you flour-bombed Tyler?"

"Well… I didn't know it was Tyler! I just suddenly felt muscular arms reaching around me and I panicked!"

"He was giving you a hug! He said you looked like you needed one. Did you see his eyes? He looked just about ready to cry!"

"I'm sorry ok?!"

"Then there's the time you nearly set Ivan on FIRE"

"Well he shouldn't have been wearing-"

"AND the time you sprayed Chase with cream cheese frosting"

"That was-"

"COLORED GREEN, by the way"

"-did NOT know about the food dye-"

"For YOUR cake, no less…"

"Alright, I get-"

"Plus the booby trap that nearly broke Kendall's neck"

"I swear, those runny eggs were SUPPOSED to be in the Teflon skillet, NOT the cast-iron"

"The salad shooter catapult?"

"Uhhhh…"

"I'm STILL picking sunflower seeds and bacon bits out of my hair"

"LOOK!" Riley explodes. "Every time I try to bake, Koda keeps eating my cookies!" he says getting up. "No matter where I go, no matter how well I hide them! I don't know how he DOES it!" He paces while flailing his arms. "It's like- he's part-caveman, part- NINJA or… SOMETHING…" he plops onto a stool. "I just wanted a nice plate of cookies all to myself for ONCE" he mourns turning to Shelby with a pout "Am I such a horrible person?"

Shelby's righteous fury abates just a bit "Well…then why not try- I don't know- actually TELLING Koda?"

"You think I haven't tried? He LIKES it when I try to defend the cookies- He thinks it's a game we're playing! Also, just TRY saying a definitive 'NO' to his giant puppy dog face!" He widens his eyes in perfect emulation: "No…cook-ies?" he sniffles and bats his eyes.

Shelby winces back as if struck "ARG…ok, ok, you can stop with the Bambi eyes! I get your point…" Shelby says as she shudders at the sickening cuteness.

"See? Look, I'd better get the cookies into a Tupperware and get out of here" said Riley bolting to the kitchen.

Heckyl suddenly bolts up from the booth, still dazed "Did someone get the number of that Astro Megaship?"

"Heckyl!" Shelby gasped."That's m'name alright..." giggles a slap-silly Heckyl

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she turns to Riley coming back from the kitchen "…RIGHT, Riley?"

"Uh right!" replies Riley. "Look, I- I'm really REALLY sorry I smacked you in the face, Heckyl. Forgive me…" Riley kneels down to eye level with Heckyl "for a cookie?"

Heckyl shakes off the last of the cobwebs and looks up at the proffered cookie with confused eyes. "You'd share your cookies with me?" He was truly touched. Normally, he would wretch at generosity or… ANY act of goodness really, but somehow this was different. A slow warm smile reaches his deep blue eyes. "Thank you, Riley. I know how much they mean to you."

"My pleasure, Heckyl. It's the least I can do after coldcocking you like that." Shelby stifles a snicker "Phrasing, Riley." Riley simply rolls his eyes.

Heckyl takes a bite of the decadent-looking cookie and his eyes dilate, his veins fill with a rush of endorphins… and other less innocuous neurotransmitters. "Oh…WOW…" he marvels looking back up at Riley. "For a cookie like THIS I'd happily take a STOCK POT to the face," Riley blushes furiously at the compliment as Heckyl savors each chew. "I can see why Koda loves your cookies so much, they're HEAvenly…" Heckyl continues to muse with a faraway expression.

"Are you ok, Heckyl?" asks Riley. "You're looking kinda funny…"

"Nnnnever better!" bursts Heckyl. A beat passes and he still has a quiet, serial killer-esque look while he eyes the open container of cookies. "Sssssurely, I could have… just ONE…more…" he reaches out gingerly, his fingers slightly twiddling.

Shelby grasps Heckyl by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes "Heckyl, are you SURE you're ok? I'm worried about you"

"Of COURSE!" Heckyl cackles, "Like I said-" as he turns to Riley in a deadpan voice as serious as coffin lids slamming shut "-I want those cookies" and he lunges forward. Shelby holds him at bay as Riley scrambles back. "Heckyl, what's gotten into you?!" screams Shelby as she struggles with an ever-squirming Heckyl. "Riley! DO something! I don't weigh that much!"

Riley did the only thing he could do- panic. "HECKYL!" he calls holding up a cookie. Heckyl's eyes shoots up following the dangling treat. "Go get it!" cries Riley as he flings the cookie out of the café. Heckyl scrambles after it out into the mall of the museum. The cookie sails past the fingertips of his outstretched hand and out over the balcony. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ssshhhhoot!" As if timing for Heckyl couldn't get worse, he immediately clutches his neck at the return of a very familiar burning sensation.

"OW!" cries a voice from below. Heckyl quickly exits scrabbling an excuse "Mmmmmyyyyyy neck'snotfeelingsogood…gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" and he speeds off.

Riley and Shelby, still dumbfounded by the very troubling scene that just played out, looked at one another with horror.

"Oh hey! A cookie!" says the now happy voice below. A shadow of dread over Riley and Shelby grows.

"TYLER?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Bear Claws of Attraction


	2. Bear Claws of Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side of Tyler we have never seen...just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Bite Café is now on the second level for the purposes of this story. I like dynamic floor plans. Each chapter will advance the story regardless of time skips. Please let me know what you think so far!

Tyler loved afternoon runs and having Koda along with his nigh-inexhaustible energy really kept him from slacking. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on just why Riley was so particularly keen on Tyler bringing Koda with him today:

*Flashback*

'Please Tyler, Koda loves running with you!' Riley wheedles rooting through Kendall's van. 'Ms. Morgan has tons of work to do and I-... I've got stuff to take care of. Just for a couple of hours?'

'I dunno, Riley' responds Tyler 'I normally just like going by myself. It frees me up and helps me think. Is this it?'

'No, that's not it. It's a beige bag. It's not heavy, it's just hard to find back here. Anyway,' Riley pounces on Tyler and latches onto his shoulders 'PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEE??? It's just a couple hours.'

Tyler, unused to Riley being so cuddly wasn't quite sure how to react "Well, I suppose I could take him along. Koda does bring out my best' he contemplates a moment then turns to Riley with a winning smile 'Alright, you win' 'Yay!' chirps Riley 'Oh, there it is!' he snatches up the beige toolkit apparently right next him. 'Thanks, Tyler!' and Riley bounds out down towards the base. 'Wait, what just happened?' Tyler puzzled aloud. 

*End Flashback*

Shaking his head, he refocuses on the trail. Running gave him the freedom to let his mind wander, to let the cares of the world fall away, especially the looming worry that comes with a long lull in defending the earth from the forces of evil. It's been nearly two weeks since Snide's last attack and that would make ANY ranger nervous. There was a period when Sledge hadn't attacked for almost the ENTIRE Spring. The rangers were a wreck waiting for the next plot. But runs and training kept them on point.

As it grew darker, Tyler and Koda stopped over at a park bench. A roar of protest drew their eyes down to Koda's stomach. "Sorry, Tyler. Dinner time now?" Koda asked, slightly abashed. Tyler sighed in laughter and clapped an arm around his caveman companion. "Absolutely, buddy," Tyler replied "Let's see if we can rustle something up from the kitchen." Koda cheered as they jumped in Tyler's jeep.

As they neared the museum, they saw a parked limousine with the Royal Seal of Zandar. Koda's eyes lit up. "Phillip…here?" Plainly seeing Koda's excitement at seeing their friend again, Tyler turns to Koda "How about you go check the base and I'll go get food and meet you there?" he suggests. Koda immediately hops out and dashes to the entrance slide.

"I sure hope there's still some meat patties and Bronto Bread left. The delivery truck isn't in until Friday." Tyler muses aloud. As Tyler walks across the museum's courtyard and into the central atrium, he finds it oddly quiet, even for this time of evening. That is until-

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ssshhhhoot!"

Tyler looks up just in time to be beaned in the head by something "OW!" He shakes his head after a moment, looks around and picks up a small discus from the ground. No- wait- NOT a discus, as he inspects what in his hands appears to be- "Oh hey! A cookie!" he declares happily while dusting it off with his shirt. As he bites into it, Riley and Shelby's panicked voices call out, "TYLER?"

"Down here, guys!" Tyler shouts back, his mouth stuffed with cookie. "Just got back from my run!"

Riley rushes out to the balcony as Tyler bounds up the stairwell. "Is Koda with you?" Riley asks with wild, panicked eyes. "Naw, he went down to the base to find Phillip," Tyler answers still chewing. "We saw his limo out front. Are you OK? Was that just Heckyl screaming? Where did he go?"

"Oh, he- wasn't feeling well. He had to go home because… he got dizzy…and dropped…the…cookie you're just now eating…" Riley blanched. "Oh, did you bake these?" said Tyler. "They're REALLY good. Wait…is THAT why you wanted me to take Koda out on that run?" Riley nodded miserably. "Are YOU alright, Tyler? You don't feel strange or anything?"

"What are you talking about? I feel great!" laughs Tyler as he saunters over. Riley sighs a breath of relief too soon before Tyler suddenly pulls him in close. "Buuuuutt…since I DID successfully keep Koda away from your cookies…" he starts as his arm snakes around Riley waist "I think..." Tyler moves in dangerously close to the now wide-eyed and paralyzed Riley, his lips ghosting across Rileys shoulder, along his neck "I deserve…" and just faintly brushing his ear "another taste" he breathes intimately.

"Ummmm...uhhhh....ahhhh....well, Tyler, you see, about those cookies..." Riley stutters while trying desperately to wriggle free. Tyler was having none of this and held Riley fast against his body- his very firm body. His breath, hot and intimate against Riley's temple. "C'mon, Riley. Pleeeaaaaasssssee?"

Riley is a statue. A rigid, useless, useless statue of uselessness. Time slows to treacle as an eternity passes between breaths and his mind approaches lightspeed (with no rescue in sight- lolz). At this moment, he is now infinitely more frightened -and aroused- by Tyler than he ever had been of Heckyl minutes ago (frightened that is). Then again, he never noticed how suave and devastatingly charming Tyler could be- and this was certainly more attention he's gotten from Tyler than he ever has from Chase- curse that womanizing Kiwi.

He wonders if he just tilted his head slightly up and to the right, he could-

A loud *CLANG* startles Riley out of his stupor as time rights itself around him again. He suddenly looks down at a very unconscious Tyler and his eyes follow upward to a breathless saucepan-wielding Shelby standing over him. "It's a good thing Tyler took his time reaching for your cookies or else I would never have gotten the drop on him" pants Shelby. Riley immediately stares down at the open Tupperware of cookies in his left hand as he desperately controls his breathing. "Uhh…right! The cookies…"

"Well now what do we do?" says Shelby "The pantry! Let's lock him in there and find Ms. Morgan!" Riley rasps. "Hurry before he comes to!"

And so Riley drags his second unconscious friend of the night. "Wait," Shelby suddenly remembers after clicking the lock. "Didn't Tyler say Phillip was here? And Koda went down to the base so Ms. Morgan might be there too. Come on!"

The pair rushes down the stairs when Shelby screams and slips on the newly mopped floor. "Shelby!" Riley turns to help his fallen teammate up. "I'm OK! Just startled is all"

"May I?" a hand appears before Shelby "Lady Shelby, are you injured?" asks Ivan as Shelby pulls herself up. "No, I'm alright Ivan. Thank you." "I was taking a walk in the rear courtyard when I heard a commotion here and I rushed immediately"

"Everything's fine, Ivan," answers Riley. "Wait. No. NOTHING is fine. But thanks for helping Shelby up." He plops down onto a stone bench to rest a moment. Ivan beams at Riley "It was no trouble at all and – ooohhh – cookies! Don't mind if I do!"

"Wait, Ivan NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Duel of the Cakes


	3. Duel of the Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making Tyler a rake in the last chapter because he's normally just so goofy. Don't worry, though. Ivan won't try to seduce Riley (this time-lol).
> 
> I am assuming Zandar is a small Principality in Western Europe (like Monaco) and thus has no true reigning monarch (i.e. King or Queen). This makes Prince Phillip titular figurehead with a Prime Minister handling day-to-day operations (so he can jet set to be a ranger every now and then). Italic lines are flashback dialogue.
> 
> I've discovered in writing this that the story is also a bit like 'Rashomon' in that each POV (though not TRULY a POV) will color the same set of events slightly differently. If you have a suggestion as to how each of the remaining rangers tries to get at Riley's cookies, please let me know in review. Also, it's probably pretty obvious how Riley's cookies got to be so deliciously addictive, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!

As a freshly-spurred Knight of Zandar at age 15, Ivan had pledged himself to the service and protection of the young Prince Colin. It was a solemn, sacred duty that he undertook with reverence and unwavering loyalty. Being a teenager and an only child himself, he could not help but grow closer to and protective of the prince over the next few years- not simply for duty, but almost assuming the role of elder brother- presumptuous as it may seem. He genuinely cared, despite Prince Colin's bratty-ness:

*Flashback*  
"Ivan, I'm thirsty"

"Allow me to fetch you some water, your highness"

"Ivan, I'm hungry"

"I shall dash to the kitchens, my prince"

"Ivan, I'm tired. I want to stop here"

"As you wish, sire- We shall set up a perimeter"

There were many fun and happy memories with Prince Colin as well: like sneaking out of the castle at ungodly hours to catch fireflies by the moat or when Ivan would steal into the kitchens to pilfer pastries and other sweets. Lemon cakes were always Colin's favorite and were bound to be plentiful- the cook would never miss a few.

Eventually, Colin took to raiding the kitchen himself and happened upon a new favorite- a certain marvelous small chewier gingerbread cake called Lebkuchen from Germany. Once, cook improvised by omitting the ginger and instead broke small chunks of a new exotic dark additive that supposedly "came from the other side of the world"- whatever that meant- into the batter. When Colin happened upon these, he had to take an armful.

"Ivan, here, you must try these! They're absolutely the best!"

Ivan was struck: Never had the prince shared anything, with anyone.

"I- er- I must agree with you, highness. These ARE the best."

*End Flashback*  
'That was 800 years ago' Ivan contemplated while walking with Phillip, the reigning Prince of Zandar, in the museum's rear courtyard passing many a fountain and dinosaur skeleton replica; the cooling air, a refreshing respite from the day's oppressive heat. Despite Phillip only being a descendant of Prince Colin, Ivan felt a bond with the prince and his presence was comforting- familiar- a reminder of what once was. He felt right again. Though, some small part of him still missed being needed.

_"Ivan, I want-"_

_"Ivan, it's too cold-"_

_"Ivan, I don't like-"_

_"Thank you, Ivan"_

_"Ivan, go and-"_

_"Ivan, it's too hot-"_

_"Ivan, I'm scared-"_

_"I love you, Ivan"_

_"Ivan-"_

_"Ivan-"_

"Ivan?" the real world shattered back into focus around Ivan. His head snapped to the left to see Phillip staring back, his eyes soft and concerned.

"You're certainly pensive tonight, Sir Ivan" commented Phillip. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing your highness," Ivan shook himself from his reverie and stared up at the darkening night. "Simply marveling at how beautiful the sky looks tonight. So different- alien even- and yet so much the same as…" "As back home?" finished Phillip with a knowing chuckle. "You HAVE been away for 800 years, after all." Ivan can only nod. "Have you given thought of what you will do after the quest- OUR quest-" Phillip corrects himself, "for the energems is complete?"

Ivan was at a loss. He never really thought about it before and now that eight of the gems were found, it was only a matter of time before all ten would be recovered and he would be released from his charge. Ivan stopped suddenly in the middle of the green- feeling very lost- and VERY alone. "I'm sorry, have I upset you?" Phillip softly asked. "No, sire. I- I have never actually given any thought to the notion. A knight's first thought is to his duty and-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ssshhhhoot!" a faraway scream echoed from the museum.

"What was that?" asked a bemused Phillip. "It doesn't sound like an attack," replied Ivan, unsure. "I will investigate. Your highness, I would advise you return to the base." "But-" Phillip protested. "I must insist, majesty," Phillip saw the look in Ivan's eyes and knew better than to argue with someone whose whole world once revolved around the safety and protection of his ancestor and power ranger or not, he was still Prince of Zandar and Ivan was still a knight. With a firm nod, he stalked off to the base.

"I really should check to see if Ivan legally retains his title. His family was gentry- 800 years notwithstanding." Phillip muses aloud.

When Ivan arrived at the atrium, he had heard Shelby scream. Finding her on the floor, he immediately helped her to her feet. 'Yes' he thought. 'This is what being a knight was about'. Feeling rather satisfied, he saw his friend Riley collapse onto the bench, obviously exhausted and- troubled?

Ivan's mouth was on autopilot spouting the usual flowery, chivalrous courtesies when his eyes fell upon something magnificent, something that felt like- home: an open box of chocolate chunk cookies. Immediately, his mind took control of his mouth and the rest of his motor functions.

"and – ooohhh – cookies! Don't mind if I do!" he reflexively snatched a cookie and bit into it.

"Wait, Ivan NOOO!" cried Shelby. "Is something the matter, Lady Shelby?" questioned Ivan after swallowing. Both Riley and Shelby stared at him expectantly, as if he were to mutate into a horrible monster at any moment. Shelby interposed herself between her two friends, her eyes never leaving Ivan while Riley slid the cookies behind himself. "No, Ivan…" hazarded Shelby trying to maintain a semblance of calm, "…are YOU alright?" "Yes, quite alright. Right as rain in fact!" beamed Ivan jovially. "I was just thinking of how much this cookie reminded me of home" he appraised Shelby and Riley's nervous looks. "I imagine by your expressions I have done something wrong."

Shelby shook her head "No, no Ivan. It's alright" she heaved a sigh of relief. "We thought you might have been affected by the cookie. Eating one made Heckyl and Tyler each go berserk and attack Riley." "Uh, yeah" parroted Riley "…attacked. Scary, that"

"Well, all that cookie did was bring back blissful memories. Thank you my friends" said Ivan. "I'm glad you didn't go crazy, Ivan. I'm not sure why it didn't affect you, but I'm thankful" said Riley. "Maybe there's nothing wrong with my cookies after all…" "But if that's the case, what would make Tyler and Heckyl act so weird?" puzzled Shelby.

"If people are attacking you for your cookies, Sir Riley, perhaps it is not safe for you to keep them in your possession" reasoned Ivan. Riley's eyes narrowed "I suppose your right." Shelby turned from Riley to Ivan "We were about to take them down to the base and Ms. Morgan so that we could analyze the cookies-" "Then allow me to take them down to her. I shall guard them with my life." Riley responded with trepidation "Uhh…I think I should hold onto them until we get to-"

"I'm afraid I must insist" declared Ivan. Riley and Shelby's blood froze- Again? "Aww, COME ON!" whines Riley throwing up his arms.

"I do not wish to take the cookies by force, Sir Riley, Lady Shelby" asserted Ivan "But I must acquire and bring them to my prince" "Wait, why would you want to bring them to Phillip?" asked Riley as he kept the container behind him "Why are these cookies so important to you?" Ivan maintained his cool focus "They are causing you distress. I can take them off your hands and alleviate your burden. And it is my duty to bring my prince whatever he desires" "But Phillip doesn't even know about the cookies!" yells Shelby.

Ivan ignores this "A duel then! First to yield!" he challenges, drawing his Ptera Saber "We fight for the cookies! Have at thee!" his swing arcs down, narrowly missing a dodging Riley and Shelby. Shelby draws her dino saber and connects with Ivan's. "Run, Riley, RUN!" screams Shelby as she proceeds to fend off Ivan's renewed assault. Riley slipped on another wet patch on the floor and the cookies slid away from him as he attempted to escape.

Shelby keeps up with Ivan's swordsmanship. Her parries and swings adequately keep Ivan busy, to his consternation. Being more agile and wielding a lighter weapon, she maintains a slight advantage…at least until she feels the sensation of flying for two seconds before the floor comes to greet her. 'Not again' Shelby thought in her moments of free fall 'Damn it, Chase. Did you have to mop the floors now?' The impact knocks her unconscious, her saber clattering across the floor near a prone Riley.

"SHELBY!" "Surrender the cookies, knave, for the honor of Zandar!" Riley knew he wasn't getting away and basically resigned himself to fighting Ivan as he got up. "Fiiiine," Riley says with what was seemed to be his tenth exasperated sigh of the evening "But NO morphing." "I am nothing if not honorable" agrees Ivan. "Defend yourself!" And with that, Ivan charges with a battle cry as Riley scoops up Shelby's fallen saber to parry the incoming thrust.

The duel escalates aggressively and Riley immediately finds to his dismay that this was exactly NOT like sparring with Ivan before. Every slash, every connect hurt. Ivan was out to knock-him-the-hell-out. A particularly wild swing gashes through a stone column sending shrapnel of dust and rocks into Ivan's eyes. Momentarily blinded, Ivan falters and Riley takes full advantage of the moment to shove him into one of the central fountains. As Ivan struggles to clear his eyes and free himself from the fountain, Riley bolts for the cookies.

As if things were not complicated enough, an explosion is heard from upstairs. "RI-LEY! Where are you?" sing-songs Tyler from the smoke above. "Uh-uh. Nuts to that" Riley says to himself. "You shall not escape me, Riley! I will not yield!" cries Ivan as he bumbles blindly- his longcoat catching on a spigot, tethering him to the fountain like a paddle ball.

Riley flees the debacle through the museum and ducks near a darkened fire escape door. He manages a few breaths before he is yanked by his cardigan into the fire escape and pinned against the wall, knocking what little air was left out of his lungs. A body presses completely against Riley's- his eyes are screwed shut and he meeps meekly.

"Riley," a voice breathes intimately "do not make a sound"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Tart Trek: The Next Confection
> 
> End Notes: Wow, I did not expect to write the flashback stuff to be so heavy. Sorry all, this chapter ended up a bit more serious than I thought. I promise more fluff in the next few chapters. Yes, I did my cookie research. AND my chocolate research. Technically, chocolate did not reach Europe until the 1500's. However, there is evidence that trade existed between the Aztecs and the other Native American Tribes of North America. Furthermore, descendants of Nordic tribes (from the time of Leif Erickson) had intermingled with many of the northernmost American tribes and maintained a small quiet modicum of trade with Greenland and Iceland, even throughout the Age of Exploration. Also, it's my story- so blah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendall is obviously 'Team Mom'. Knowing and accepting this does nothing for her sanity as we peek a bit into her mind. Paper-thin fourth wall and references to past (and future) episodes (some blatant, some subtle).

"I swear, I will never feel the need to have children- ever" Kendall grumbles to herself, rubbing her temples as she tries to concentrate on her latest project. Koda has been bouncing around the lair on a ridiculous pogo stick, cheering happily all the way while Chase skateboards figure-eights around him and Tyler walking on his hands. All that was missing was music from the Big Top.

Finally, Kendall slams her tools down loudly and sighs, "BOYS!" They freeze- perfectly still as if someone hit them with a PAUSE button: Koda balancing upright and hunched like a shamed squirrel, Tyler holding the one-handed stand pose from page 47 of his Yoga manual, and as Chase turned to face her, he rolled into a stalagmite.

Eyeing them all down, she scolded "Chase, shouldn't you be on mop duty? At this point, it'll take you until 8 to do the entire museum even if you start now." "On it," said a petulant Chase as he dusted himself off rolled his eyes "mum." he mutters as he skates away. "I heard that! Don't think I won't ground you! How about no TV?" Kendall calls.

"We don't get reception down here anyway! The base is shielded, remember?" Kendall cursed herself for forgetting.

"Then- no Playstation!" "Koda broke the controllers! I just won't have to get new ones so soon!" smoothly lied Chase. He always had a spare set of wireless controllers stashed away.

ARG! Did Chase have to be so contrary and infuriating? "Then… no skateboard!"

Chase swerved into a wall- a particularly jagged one. "Whaaaa?" Well that got a reaction. "That's right! I will personally take a blaster to it myself" Rationally, Chase knew it was a bluff, but at the sight of Kendall's morpher he whimpered and scurried away like a kicked puppy. Tyler and Koda were snickering to themselves- still freeze-framed.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you two" she says leveling her eyes and refocusing on her other unruly children. "I need some space to work- I'm trying to finish this new charger before Snide's next attack. So both of you- OUT"

Tyler sighs and goes to put his shirt back on and heads off to the bathroom while Koda jumps off his pogo and bounds out of the base cheering "Snack Time!" A few minutes later, a frantic Riley slides down into the base with- a mixing bowl in his hands?

"Ms. Morgan, you have to help me!" Riley hisses. "I heard Koda rushing for the kitchen so I had to get down here before he found out I was mixing cookies" Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath before starting "I sent Tyler and Koda out of the base so I could try and get some work done for once." "Oh, ok" A relieved Riley set the bowl down on a desk. "Can I help? The batter still needs to set for a bit before baking so-"

"Oh hey Riley!" greeted Tyler, coming out of the bathroom. Startled, Riley immediately spun to meet Tyler while keeping the bowl well behind him. "Hey, Tyler!" Riley said manically smiling and shooting Kendall a look that said 'I thought you said they were both gone'. Riley couldn't let Tyler know about the cookies- he's horrible at keeping secrets. And if Tyler sees the batter, Riley would have five minutes max before Koda is hot on his heels, bouncing like a Jack Russell Terrier.

Kendall, sensing Riley's desperation and the opportunity to empty the lab area piped up "Oh Riley, could you go pick up some tools I left over in the van? I'm sure I parked it up by the loading dock" she turns to Tyler "Could you go with him, Tyler? I can't leave the lab right now- this is all very delicate work." Catching the hint, Riley pulled Tyler towards the doors, turning him completely around quickly "Yeah! Could you come with me?" Tyler, with a blissfully clueless look on his face, shrugged "Ok, sure!" Riley mouthed a 'Thank you' over Tyler's shoulder to Kendall as Riley continued to tug at Tyler toward the exit.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at the beautiful mess she willingly surrounded herself with. Cracking her knuckles, Kendall got back to work "Ok," she reaches for a charger to load her morpher "now for the dino cupid charger. With a few adjustments, it should also work a neural scrambler-" A klaxon blared at Kendall from her main computer signaling an alien bio signature. Hastily putting down her morpher at an awkward position on an upper countertop, she rushed to her VR map.

But as she re-scanned, the signal was gone. She stamped her foot in frustration "I've really got to work on reducing the lag delay on the sensors!" Despite the sensors reading false alarms before – once there was a blip in the kitchen for a minute before immediately disappearing- Kendall still got very upset. She starts kicking the console for good measure in an uncharacteristic loss of temper. "Honestly! Any monster could just waltz on into the museum and out without as much as a peep from this pile of techno-fail!" With every kick, she releases a bit more of her pent up aggression. "Like with Cavity!" *KICK* Who on Earth" *KICK* could miss a chef monster manning the KITCHEN?!" *KICK, KICK-*

The last kick heavily jostled the workstations and Kendall's morpher slid from his precarious position to a lower table firing a bolt that ricochet across the base. Kendall hastily ducked down waiting for the musical echoes of the morpher blast to die down.

Unbeknownst to the otherwise occupied Kendall, the blast had reflected against the crystal geodes where the energems rested and zapped through the green energem before striking the metal mixing bowl of cookie dough. Kendall's spectacled eyes peeked over the table to confirm that the doom had passed. After a cursory inspection around the lair, Kendall sagged in relief "Well no harm done. Thank goodness no one else was here" she affirmed. "No telling what kind of trouble that could have caused" she chastised herself for her brief immaturity and returned to work.

Eventually, Riley returned for his cookie dough and ran back to the kitchen, but not before depositing the bag he went to retrieve and giving Kendall a great big bear hug. Her afternoon goes by uneventfully until her comm chirped. "Prince Phillip! What a pleasant surprise! Is everything alright?" "Everything is fine, Ms. Morgan. I thought I'd pay a visit to everyone at the museum. I had hoped to arrive earlier, but it could not be helped" Kendall composed herself "Of course! Um, I'll have Ivan meet you out front when you arrive." "Splendid! I look forward to seeing everyone again." "Take care, Phillip."

It was then that she realized the Materials Safety Data Sheets (MSDS) log needed to be done today for the museum and Ivan was supposed to complete it. "Oh well, I'll just do them. After all, I could do with some exercise. Not like I'm constantly fighting monsters anyway- ranger or not" Grabbing the MSDS binder, she proceeded to catalogue every type of chemical container in the entire museum.

After exiting a storage closet, Kendall bumped face-first into a vested chest. "Heckyl! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" she apologized into the grinning face of her disguised enemy. "No worries, what-so-ever, pretty lady. I should have been more careful" he graciously replied. "Do you think you could you let Riley and Shelby know we're having a guest -well a friend really- visiting very soon?" "Really who?" Heckyl asks, interest piqued. "Well, I suppose it's safe to tell you- Prince Phillip of Zandar" At that news, Heckyl's eyes positively lit up "That is wonderful news! I'll go tell them now!" "Thanks so much, Heckyl" Kendall nodded. As she walked away, he chuckled to himself "No, thank you, pretty lady."

Passing Ivan, she let him know that Phillip would be arriving soon and that he should go greet him. "I've got the MSDS, Ivan, just go" "Many thanks, Ms. Morgan" Ivan bowed in gratitude which got an indulgent smile from Kendall.

Walking across the central atrium, she nearly slipped in the puddle in front of her. "Chase, you need to pay more attention! There are a lot of wet patches here! Someone could fall and break their neck!" she huffed away from a still cowering Chase, completely forgetting to hell him about Phillip.

Kendall recalled she needed to catalogue the cleaning chemicals in the kitchen so she looped around through the loading dock area. Upon arrival from the back, she saw a plate of freshly baked cookies on the central island "Huh!" she chirped. Her eyes darted both ways for a moment. Shrugging, she reached out tentatively, picked up a couple of cookies and slid them into her lab coat pocket. Riley could get awfully snippy about his cookies, but what the hell- she deserved a cookie or two. To be sure, she high-tailed it to the base before Riley caught her with her hand in the proverbial and near-literal cookie jar- MSDS be damned. Safely at the base, she took out a cookie and brought it to her lips. Just then, her klaxon blared again. Slamming the cookie down on the table, she checked the console, expecting another false alarm. This time the signal was localized within the museum before it disappeared. "Could be another false alarm" Kendall supposed. "It looks like it was last in the west fire escape stairwell. Better go check it out just in case."

At the ground level, she found nothing unusual- except the sound of screaming.

"Wait, Ivan NOOO!" Kendall peeked out into the main atrium floor at Shelby and Riley talking to Ivan who looked like he was munching on a cookie. "We thought you might have been affected by the cookie. Eating one made Heckyl and Tyler each go berserk and attack Riley" said Shelby.

Immediately, Kendall darted back into the stairwell suddenly remembering the cookie batter in the center of the base when her blaster accidentally went off. She turned back and saw Ivan fighting Shelby and wracked her brain for what was going on rather than just charging in. "Think, Kendall, think!"

Her mind raced as she went over the possible scenarios. The dino cupid charger's effects were temporary, yes, but no telling how the effects could change when infused into something and ingested. She was jolted off of her furious train of thought to the sight of Riley rushing over to the fire escape entrance. She pulled Riley into the fire escape stairwell.

"Riley," she hisses "do not make a sound"

"Ms. Morgan?"

"No time to explain, but we have to get back to the base and barricade ourselves in. I think your cookies were affected by the dino cupid charger"

Still delirious and clutching the Tupperware of cookies, Riley muttered "Well that explains Tyler…" "What?" "Nothing."

Shaking her head, Kendall continued "We can't go through the internal entrance with Ivan out there. We'll have to circle back and slide down"

Running down a badly lit internal service hall, Riley suddenly stopped and looked down at the cookies. "Wait! How were the cookies affected by the cupid charger?" said Riley in a hushed tone "Now is not the time Riley! Just be glad I didn't take a bite of this-" she produces the cookie from her lab coat "before I found you!" "How did you get-"

"YOINK!" Chase plucked the cookie from Kendall's hand as he skated by. "Thanks, I'm famished!"

"Wait, Chase! Don't eat that-"

"Hmmm-whaa?" replied Chase as he stops and swallows a mouthful of cookie.

"Why me?" Riley miserably asked no one in particular.

"Because you're far too adorable for your own good, that's why" answers a smirking Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Finally there's some #CupidChargedChiley! Yeah, Kendall was really more of a background/setup POV, but nonetheless, she was instrumental nonetheless in linking the previous chapters. I'm trying REALLY hard to plant little plot seeds that get revisited in subsequent (previous?) chapters. This chapter was riddled with winks referencing things we may not often think about in the show. Writing subsequent chapters is much like playing Timeline (The future is the past, the past is the future- it all gives me a headache. – Capt. Janeway "Star Trek: Voyager"). And MSDS is a real thing: I've had to do it before.


	5. And Put up a Heart Croissant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! This one was a be-yotch to write. I had the worst writer’s block and I’m no good with lovey-doveyness. You’ll see. This chapter hammers home the “Romance” part of the story’s genre classification- if nothing else.

Chase wondered where Koda got the pogo stick he was bouncing around on. “Heckyl got for me!” he replied and Chase couldn’t help but laugh as his caveman companion terrorized Riley while he was closing down the grill. Of course Heckyl gave Koda the one thing that would make him even more devastatingly hyper and adorkable. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized Heckyl was being awfully chummy with everyone lately. If it weren’t for the fact that he kept their secret as Power Rangers with a hidden base beneath the museum from being blabbed to the world at large, he would think Heckyl was… up to something.

As much as Heckyl instantly took up with the group after saving Ms. Morgan and then starting work at the Dino Bite, Chase couldn’t figure just why he seemed to loom especially around Riley so often. Like that time Stingrage attacked with his memory poison. Heckyl, a civilian, took the dart for Riley. Hey, sure, there are plenty of heroic and courageous guys out there. But completely going out of his way to take a possibly deadly attack to the chest? There had to be more to that than meets the eye… 

And just what was Heckyl doing at Riley’s obstacle course race? Who was that loser guy Riley was racing? You know- the one with the two fawning twink concubines hanging on his balls… Bort? Bart? Burt? Meh, didn’t matter… Anyway, something was just not right here…

Chase shook himself with an incredulous smirk. Wait- was he jealous? Of Heckyl? Ridiculous. He’s just looking out for his best friend. Yeah, that’s it. He’s just worried about a potential suitor who he was sure would eventually end up breaking said best friend’s heart. Sure, as nice as Heckyl is, he’d never be good enough for hi- for RILEY. Not even with his big blue eyes and cool hair and… stupid Heckyl. Stupid Heckyl and his ‘Steampunk Chic’ waistcoat and goggles. “I bet he’s even got a dumb kitschy pocketwatch” he muttered to himself.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaiiiit... Wait, wait, wait, waaaaiiiiiiiiiitt… Wait, wait…. Wait…. WAIT.

Chase isn’t jealous! He doesn’t have feelings for Riley! That’s totally laughable!

….

….

…was it? Chase continued to shake his head.

“Koda, be careful! I’m cleaning the grill!” complained Riley to a perpetually happy Koda bouncing throughout the kitchen sucking on a blue raspberry popsicle.

“Mate, you know Koda’s unstoppable like this,” chuckled Chase as he noisily slurped his soda, slouching further into his chair and turning back to his magazine. “We haven’t foiled one of Snide’s plots or beaten up a monster in…what- two weeks now? Poor guy’s restless is all.” 

“Well can you please get him out from underfoot?” calls Riley “I’m trying to clean!” “Why do you need him out so bad?” “Because I can’t concentrate and I’m afraid of colliding into him every time I turn around!”

“You know, you’re worrying yourself over nothing” teased Chase. “And you’re being way too lax with him!” retorted Riley slamming the grill “Indulging him constantly like a kid!” “Well look who’s treating him like a kid!” said Chase finally put down his magazine and looked up at Riley.

The held each other’s intense gaze. The rest of the world fell away and Chase felt a familiar pang in his chest and a heat flush through his face. When had he felt like this before? Was it when he and Riley were arguing a while back? What were they even arguing about- training? Cake? 

Chase broke eye-contact first, hurriedly turning his attention back to the magazine.

‘Seriously?’ thought Chase as he read the same paragraph over and over. ‘Were we just now arguing about Koda as if he were our hyperactive son?’ Ok, this was suddenly too much. Chase abruptly got up “Ok, Koda. Let’s go big guy!” lured Chase as Koda started bouncing towards him “There’s plenty of space down in the lair to bounce and you’re likely to set something on fire up here… like Ivan’s jac-”

“THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” screamed Riley as Chase skated away laughing with a bouncing Koda tailing behind. “Have fun with the ‘cleaning’!” In truth, Chase had figured what Riley was up to. Ever since getting coated in cream cheese frosting for passing close by while Riley’s cookies were in the oven, Chase was keenly aware of the signs when Riley intended to bake again. 

 

‘Apparently, spending half an hour in the base annoying Kendall was NOT a good idea,’ thought Chase as he swabbed the central atrium after finishing the entrance, the east wing and the first level bathrooms *shudder*. A few pretty girls wink his way, but he’s far too preoccupied.

Earlier, while he was getting some chemicals for the mop bucket, Chase looked across to the loading dock and saw the van- slightly rocking? And were there muffled voices in there? He cautiously moved a little closer to make out the voices.

“Is this it?” Tyler.

“No, that’s not it. It’s beige…not heavy…just hard…back here.” Was that…Riley?  
“Anyway…” The van bounced abruptly “PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEE? It’s just a couple hours.” 

“Well, I suppose…”

Chase got out of there like a man on fire. That couldn’t have been what it sounded like, right?

 

He kept mopping the same patch of floor replaying the exchange in his head for a good 10 minutes before realizing he’d created a miniature lake of mop water: Too late in fact to warn Kendall, with her nose in a binder, walking right into the puddle. 

Chase had never seen a woman hydroplane in heels.

Chase had never seen a conniption.

Chase had never seen Kendall have a conniption after hydroplaning in her heels.

Chase had never had his ass chewed out so thoroughly.

Chase had never felt so neutered in all his life. 

 

Chase mentally slapped himself in realization. Of course Riley would be attracted to Tyler! Chase had seen Riley compliment Tyler before, like that time they were training in the woods and Kendall had developed the X-Charger. The more he thought about it, the happier he was for Riley. ‘Good on him, I say!’ he affirmed ‘Tyler’s a good guy and they deserve to be happy. Riley deserves someone just as sweet and kind-hearted… Certainly not some insensitive, vainglorious douche on a skateboard’

Chase noticed Ivan as he was walking by in a grand mood. “What’s got you so happy, mate?” Ivan turned his radiance to Chase “His Highness is visiting today!” 

“What, Phillip?” 

“Indeed! I am to properly greet him when he arrives. Ms. Morgan was most gracious in offering to perform my duties in my stead.” Ivan says goodbye to Chase and makes for the entrance.

Chase hurriedly tried to mop up all the water, but eventually just gave up. “After all, the museum’s already closed, who’s going to cross this area again?” After putting the mop and bucket away, he hops on his skateboard. He thinks a moment about talking to Riley, but thinks better of it. “I’m likely to get hit with a skillet…or a bag of flour” he chuckles. 

Chase decides to skate around the museum grounds for a bit. Seeing Phillip and Ivan walking and talking, Chase nods his approval at how close they seem to be. Giving the two –Zandarians? – some privacy, he decided to head down to the base to play some Playstation before heading home. Maybe Koda’s around and he can beat him down at Soul Calibur IV or something. Upon entering the base, he finds it completely empty. That is until Koda comes sliding down. “Chase!” he pounces on Chase and captures him in a big bear hug. 

“Hey, Koda! Where have you been?”

“Running with Tyler!” Koda responds looking around. “Is Phillip here?”

“Uh, no mate. He’s walking with Ivan out back.” Koda slightly deflated at that. Chase returned Koda’s hug and attempted to cheer his friend up “Hey, now, they’ll be back down here soon.”

No sooner than those words left Chase’s mouth did Phillip come sliding down. Koda immediately exploded up with glee and ran to latch himself around Phillip. “Phillip! Yay! We missed you!”

A bewildered Phillip tentatively wrapped his arms around a very, very friendly Koda. “It’s wonderful to see you too, Koda! And you Chase!” he called. 

Chase was equally relieved and saddened. On the one hand, Koda was happy. On the other, Chase felt like a third wheel. He wondered if Koda realized that Phillip slightly crushed on him. What’s more, he wondered if Koda realized that he acted as if he returned those feelings?

“Likewise, mate!” returned Chase “I gotta go take care of some museum stuff and then I gotta head home. I’m completely bushed from today. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course. We will see you tomorrow” said Phillip. “Bye, Chase!” waved Koda whilst still attached to Phillip.

Chase said his goodbyes and dashed off on his skateboard. Not really wanting to run into anyone else, but still needing to get to the service halls in a hurry to get his backpack after forgetting it at the gardening tool room, he scurried up the slide. As he rounded a corner in the halls, he heard voices. Further down, he saw Kendall and Riley talking. Were they talking about cookies? 

Right then, Chase spots Riley with the box of cookies. He stealthily skates down as Kendall and Riley were distracted talking.

“Just be glad I didn’t take a bite of this before I found you!” hissed Kendall as she held a cookie aloft.

Eyeing a new, easier target, Chase swooped in for the kill. “How did you get-” Riley started. 

“YOINK!” teased Chase as he easily plucked the cookie from Kendall “Thanks, I’m famished!” and took a big bite of it. 

The cookie was delicious. In fact ‘delicious’ didn’t do it justice. It tasted like sunshine, ice cream on a beautiful summer day, the breeze off the dust and grass at the track, bronto burgers and soda, funny papers and textbooks, the rumble of diesel on the seashore, tree sap and exploding punching bags, fear, comfort, courage, Riley’s laughter and kisses all at once. 

“Chase! Don’t eat that-” Wait- kisses? “Hmmm-whaa?” replied Chase as he swallowed. 

Facing Riley, Chase finally saw him. Actually –saw– him. Not just as the smart, disciplined, shy, logical and adorkable teammate and friend, but as a delicate, yet strong, innocent, yet devious, ravishingly gorgeous creature. 

A gorgeous creature that he’s teased and treated terribly. 

A gorgeous creature that seems sad at the moment.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re far too adorable for your own good, that’s why,” the words just vomit out of Chase’s mouth before he could swallow them back. And yet…they were true. He just knew it.  
“What?” is a frozen Riley’s only intelligible response as the Tupperware of cookies slides out of his hands and lands like a lead ingot. “No- no, that can’t be” His brain has blown a fuse. “You don’t-”  
“I mean it,” Chase insists “and I’ve been a right fool all this time not noticing” he slowly swivels over while Riley stares like a cobra’s ensorcelled prey.

“Riley! We don’t have time for this!” Kendall tries to shake Riley from his dumbfounded state, then looks down at “The cookies!” she notices that Chase has not made a move for them- he’s only lazing over to Riley. She scoops them into her arms and flees for the lab figuring everyone will be looking for Riley and not her. All the while, she feels terrible for leaving Riley to whatever fate Chase has in store…

 

As Chase came to a complete halt in front of Riley, he steps off his skateboard. The half-eaten cookie long discarded.

“Forgive me,” and with that, he takes Riley into his arms, his hand cradling the back of Riley’s head “but I should have done this a long time ago,” Chase captures Riley’s lips with his own and breathes in. It was firm, but tender. Riley’s immediate shock melted into rapture as he relaxed into Chase’s embrace. 

As the kiss ended, Chase slowly pulled away to look into Riley’s eyes and saw wide-eyed wonder. Riley’s eyes searched his…for what Chase did not know.

Instantly, he felt a piercing sting across his cheek and he was suddenly facing to his right. Holding his jaw, he righted himself to meet the eyes of a very enraged Riley. 

Before he could get two syllables of an apology out, his back was instantly against the wall and Riley’s mouth was attacking his own. Not wanting to remain at Riley’s mercy, he wrapped his arms around Riley’s waist and spun them against the wall so that he was pinning Riley. Chase felt cool air on his scalp as his cap flew off his head and was replaced by Riley’s raking hands. Their hips ground together as Riley’s body trembled under Chase’s with unspoken need- unrepressed desire.

This was not happening, thought Chase. He couldn’t possibly be making out with Riley in an empty hallway of the closed museum in the night. After all, earlier today, Chase was all but sure that Riley was taking up with Tyler and- TYLER! Oh shit… if Tyler found out about this, he’d be as extinct as his bonded dinosaur. He pulled himself off of a mewling Riley.

“No, we- we can’t do this” rasped Chase. “What do you mean?” panted Riley as he drags Chase by the front of his hoodie back towards his lips “I mean…” Chase pulls back and gestures between them “THIS. It’s not right! It’s not fair to you or to Tyler!” Riley has his most confused face on “Wait- what do you think-” “I heard you and Tyler in the van earlier today. I should have just respected that-” Riley’s mind races furiously to connect the dots of what Chase is saying and assuming. “Wait, Chase,” he rings his arms around Chase’s neck “There’s nothing- I mean NOTHING between Tyler and me, no matter what you may have heard and-”  


“Step away from Riley, Chase!” yells a morpher blaster-wielding Tyler as he stalks down the hall. Riley, cringes as what this looks like- to both Tyler AND Chase. Like a strung up junkie, Tyler eyes Riley like he was his next bump “C’mon baby…I just want another taste…I’ve earned it, don’t you think?” Chase’s horrified eyes turn to Riley. “It was soooooo goooood…I couldn’t get it all in my mouth the first time…”  


“Back away, fiend!” cries a voice from the other end of the hall. Chase turns to find Ivan and his crackling Ptera Saber. “This has nothing to do with you, Ivan!” Tyler fires back “All of his delicious goodness is MINE. He’s going to give it to ME” “Not if I take it first!” Ivan quips back “I shall have Riley’s confectionary bliss! And what’s more, I shall share with my prince!”  
At that Chase could not help but blurt out “Phillip!?!?” he looks back to Ivan “At the same time?!?!” He turns to Riley accusingly “What- Koda too?”  
Ivan immediately boors, “No doubt Sir Koda indeed has had the pleasure of sampling Sir Riley’s-”  


“SHUT UP!” screams a devastated Chase. “ALL OF YOU!” His head whips back and forth between Ivan and Tyler. His eyes stop upon a broken Riley- tears in both their eyes.  


“Please help me…” quivers a small and desperate Riley.  


All of Chase’s memories with Riley come flooding back in a never-ending torrent: Puzzler, the tennis balls, the tainted cake, the heart-to-heart that Riley thought Chase didn’t hear, hiding with Riley behind crates, the ferry ride, the beach, the race… He takes Riley’s face into his hands and presses the most heart-wrenching, soul-searing, sweet-cinnamon-fiery kiss into him. Time stopped. Chase pulls away and his eyes bore deeply into Riley’s, his voice and heart breaking.

“I love you” he whispers back as he shoves Riley with every ounce of strength.

Riley felt the earth beneath him rip away… the last spark of light in his vision swallowed into utter blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! No lead-in to another character! I know that was getting old REALLY fast. Now you’ll all be guessing what’s next. I’ve made up my mind that this will be Chiley endgame…I’m just working on the how. Please let me know how I did with the feels in this chapter. *faints*


	6. (Interlude) Love Frosting #9 or Tang(is?) for the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a "Meanwhile at the Leigon of Doom..." chapter.

Chapter 6: (Interlude) Love Frosting #9

or Tang(is?) for the Memories

A stifled high-pitch cackle pierced the air in a deep, hidden chamber of Sledge's crashed ship. "This is your best idea yet, Poisandra!" cheered Curio. "Shhhhhhh! Quiet down! I want to keep our plan a secret in case it fails. What Heckyl doesn't know can't get him mad!" admonished an excited Poisandra.

Though Sledge was gone, the remainder of his inner circle still held out for hope that they could find him…or at least his remains so that Wrench's Re-Animator could bring him back. In the meantime, they worked independently of Heckyl/Snide to see if they could get the energems before him/them. So much so that Poisandra had Wrench secretly bring back Stingrage and Cavity.

"With this new modified venom from Stingrage combined with Cavity's ability to taint cakes and goodies, we'll have the rangers so confused, they'll fight amongst each other!" Poisandra held aloft a beautifully crafted crystal vial containing a colorful swirling liquid. "Then their energems will be ripe for the plucking!" she giggled excitedly.

Heckyl had the right idea: Taking human guise and teleporting to the museum was too easy- Poisandra never knew why the others never tried this…

She snuck about the back areas by the loading dock dressed in a pink 'Jackie Kennedy' dress suit and pushed her long, bouncy golden tresses out of her face every time she whipped her head about. Ducking behind a crate, she spotted Chase skating by with a mop bucket. 'Hmmph!' she thought to herself 'I should really get Fury back on mop duty back on the ship' she quietly cackled to herself.

Navigating through the service corridors, she found her way to the kitchen. There, she spotted what looked to be a big mixing bowl full of dough. She took a tentative sniff, then tasted a small morsel and gasped with delight "Cookie dough!" she squealed "Perfect! The rangers won't know what hit them!" She quickly uncorked the crystal vial and poured its sinister contents into the bowl "And what with all their 'caring' and 'sharing' nonsense, they'll ALL be sure to take a taste of my SPECIAL recipe!" she cackled as she stirred.

"Oh no!" cried a voice outside the kitchen. A startled Poisandra lost her concentration and de-glamoured back into her big pink heart form. Cursing herself, she panicked and hid in the pantry, bumping into everything along the way. "I've got to get this outta here!" said a frantic Riley as he burst into the kitchen "I can't let Koda see this!" Grabbing the bowl, he heaved his way out the back way through which Poisandra came. "Ooooh…..he'd better bake those cookies!" she huffed. Re-centering herself several minutes later, Poisandra restored her glamour and quietly crept out of the kitchen. She made a break for it as soon as it seemed safe and she exited the Dino Bite through the front, bumping into someone in her rush.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you ther-" Poisandra started "-HECKYL!" she exclaimed when she looked up and went rigid. With an amused but quizzical look on his face, Heckyl replied "It's quite alright Miss…" "Poi- Polly!" she fumbled out. "Polly…that's a lovely name for such a lovely young lady! But- how did you know my name?" Sweat was oozing at Poisandra's faux-human temples a she thought fast "Uh- well- your nametag of course!" she simpered. Heckyl looked down at his apron and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers with a knowing smirk "Of course…how silly of me." Poisandra tittered nervously and scurried a quick goodbye as she escaped Heckyl's scrutiny.

Poisandra and Curio returned to the museum later in the evening. Since it was closing, they had to sneak about in their human glamour in the shadowy corridors. From a fire escape stairwell, they spied as Chase seemed to robotically mop the same spot over and over in a trance. The scientist lady, Kendall, nearly flew across the floor across all the spilt water. Wow, she could YELL…she could even give Sledge and Heckyl a run for their money in berating their underlings…

After nearly falling asleep, they heard a scream "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ssshhhhoot!" 'Was that Heckyl?' they both thought as they looked at each other. Their question was answered when he came barreling towards them, crashing into the fire escape stairwell and knocking them all on the ground de-glamoured and in Heckyl's case- switched to Snide. "What are YOU doing here?" all three asked at the same time. "Well never mind that! We gotta get outta here before the rangers find us!" Poisandra panicked. Collectively they teleported away before an out-of-breath Kendall reached their location.

"What were you two nitwits doing at the museum anyway?!" bellowed Snide back at the ship "You could have exposed us all!" "Well it's no more dangerous that YOU- switching back and forth between Heckyl and Snide at any given moment!" Poisandra fired back petulantly, "You're lucky the rangers are so dim and friendly that they don't see through your OBVIOUS ruse!" "Ya wanna talk obvious?" called a voice from Snide's sword and Snide opened the face plate on the hilt "How about YOUR disguise, Polly?" drawled Heckyl sarcastically "You looked more like cotton candy than NORMAL…or like you were about to float in on a bubble" Curio couldn't help but laugh at that. Poisandra smacked him upside the head in a huff as Heckyl continued "And as for YOU Curio, you looked like a teen-aged man-child from that insipid werewolf show you watch so often! You know- the hyperactive over-excitable one" "It was all I could think of!" Curio defended.

Snide jerked back and convulsed as he switched back to Heckyl. Pointing at Poisandra accusingly he hissed "What did you DO to those cookies? I can't stop THINKING about them!" Poisandra stammered "Uhhh- well- umm- ahhhh- oooo- why- you see-" "Spit it OUT Poisandra!" "I-sorta-poisoned-the-cookie-batter-with-Stingrage's-confusion-venom!" she said cringing and cowering "I didn't mean for YOU to eat those cookies- Just the rangers so they'd fight each other! And I had Cavity mix the venom specially so that it would infuse into pastries without weakening or wearing off!" she screamed at the end.

When she wasn't lightning blasted into oblivion as expected, she hazarded a peek back at Heckyl who was building up a slow cackle "This is EXCELLENT!" he cheered. "I- it is?" Poisandra asked meekly "Of COURSE it is!" he answered "Now the rangers will destroy each other and their energems will be MINE! AND their COOKIES!" he howled with maniacal laughter "Of course, let's not forget, you two DID poison me… and your punishment will of course be severe!" As his fit subsided, he suddenly found himself with a goblet in hand. Thinking nothing of it, he drank deeply before resuming his tirade "Now- now… nowwww…..uhhhhhh…what was I saying before?" he turned to Poisandra.

Poisandra turned to Curio speechless. Curio piped up "Well we were talking about Poisandra's scheme working at getting the rangers confused by spiking their cookies with Stingrage's venom! RIGHT Poisandra?" Poisandra quickly nodded "Y-yes! That's right!" she gained a bit more confidence and added with a giggle "It WAS my brilliant scheme after all!" Heckyl, not wanting to seem foolish nodded along "Oh- of course, of COURSE…good work Poisandra! And soon, we'll have all the energems!" Together they cackled, Heckyl to save face, Poisandra out of relief…and Curio because only he knew what was going on… as he nudged his watering can with his foot behind him…

...

…and he was NOT stupid…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Curio's human form is Stiles from Teen Wolf. Well…more like Void Stiles (Kyahaha!). Poisandra's human form is Kristen Chenoweth (see above Glinda reference).


End file.
